BROKEN
by reraibussu
Summary: Cerita antara masa lalu, masa kini dan sebuah janji./"Terima kasih. Aku… aku pasti akan menjaganya baik-baik." /"Kau tidak pantas memakai yang seperti ini Kagami."/"Kau jahat kau kejam. Aku takkan mengampuni mu!"/


**BROKEN**

.

.

.

 **Kuroko no basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Author – Maji D'Tenshi**

.

.

.

 **OOC**

 **TYPO**

 **EYD amburadul -)**

 **AU**

.

.

.

* * *

Kagami terduduk dilantai yang dingin sambil menatap bocah seumurannya didepannya. Matanya yang berwarna merah menatap bocah itu ketakutan. Bibirnya terkatup rapat-rapat tak kuasa untuk berteriak. Badannya bergetar saat kedua bola mata berwarna biru tua itu menghujamnya tajam.

Kagami ingin kabur tapi tidak bisa. Tak kan ada yang membantunya yang ada mereka akan membantu bocah bersurai navy blue didepannya. Kagami tidak tau apa kesalahannya hingga dia bisa ada diposisi seperti ini. Seingatnya Kagami tadi membagi bentounya dengan seorang murid yang bentounya tertinggal dirumah dan malah berakhir dengan dia yang ditarik dan dijatuhkan kelantai.

Kelas itu sunyi senyap padahal berisi sekitar 30'an murid. Semua nampak ketakutan, melawan Aomine Daiki memanglah bukan sebuah pilihan yang tepat. Selain adanya Akashi sebagai teman sekriminalitasnya dalam hal mengencat juga karena Aomine bukanlah seorang yang lemah. Terlalu kuat malahan.

"Kau tau apa kesalahan mu?" yang berkulit dim maju mendekat membuat si macan mundur kebelakang teratur. Gelengan lemah yang menjadi jawaban Kagami tak lantas membuatnya bisa kabur dari Aomine.

"Kau itu sok baik Taiga."

Kagami siaga 1, hawa-hawanya dia akan ditendang paling tidak akan ditaparlah. Bukannya Kagami maso dia cuma sadar diri jika Aomine sudah ngamuk apapun bisa terjadi. Kagami ingat saat Aomine mematahkan tangan kanannya waktu Kagami mengalahkannya dipertandingan basket jalanan. Dan itu menjadi akhir persahabatan mereka dan awal pembullyan yang dilakukan Aomine padanya.

"A-aku hanya membagi makan siang ku Aomine aku tidak melakukan apapun." Tubuh mungil itu diseretnya menjauh.

Kagami dapat melihat sang setan merah tengah tersenyum iblis sambil memamerkan guntingnya ditengah-tengah kelas. Midorima dan Kuroko menatapnya prihatin, ya Kagami baru ingat sebelumnya mereka berdua sudah memperingatkan Kagami agar tidak membagi apapun miliknya pada siapapun kecuali anggota GOM.

GOM adalah anak-anak yang 'katanya' dipilih oleh Tuhan untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih dari yang lain dalam hal kemampuan. Murasakibara contohnya dia memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi menjulang sehingga memudahkannya dalam menjadi center dipertadingan basket atau mencuri pakaian dalam sebagai hobi sampingan, yang nantinya akan diserahkan pada Akashi sebagai pihak pengepul. Errr lupakan….

Jduak

"Ugh…" tendangan Aomine tidak main-main kerasnya. Badan mungil itu terdorong sampai kebelakang kelas.

Senyum sombong dihadiahkan pada Kagami, Aomine benar-benar merasa diatas angin sekarang. "Kau benar-benar ingin menantang ku ya! Siapa yang menyuruh mu membagi makanan mu hah?" Aomine berlari kearah Kagami dan menjambak surai bergradasi itu erat. "Sa-sakit Aomine…" tangan yang lebih putih itu memegang tangan dim kepunyaan Aomine. Kagami dapat merasakan jika kulit kepalanya terasa tertarik bersamaan dengan rambutnya.

"Kau akan dihukum. Sepulang sekolah nanti ikut aku! Kau faham." Anggukan ringan sebagai balasan. Tarikkan kencang itu dilepaskan. Midorima beserta Kuroko langsung menghampiri, diantara anggota GOM lain memang hanya mereka berdua saja yang cukup dekat dengan Kagami.

"Kau tak apa-apa Kagami-kun?" pertanyaan basa-basi yang cukup basi bagi indra pendengaran Kagami. Hey badannya sakit karena dijorokin Aomine, belum lagi perutnya yang terasa memar karena tadi ditendang lalu kepalanya yang pening akibat surainya dijambak, apa dia terlihat baik-baik saja? jangan bercanda. "Tidak parah kok Kuroko." Satu senyum dilemparkan pada Kuroko. Kagami memang tidak pandai berbohong, tidak mungkin dia bilang "Aku baik-baik saja." padahal wajahnya terlihat seperti habis dikeroyok masa. Hey Kagami bukan The King of Drama macam Kise Ryouta.

"Ayo kita bawa Kagami ke UKS nanodayo." Kuroko mengangguk. Badan yang masing-masing berbeda ukuran itu berjalan beriringan ke UKS, dengan Kagami yang dipapah oleh Midorima dan Kuroko.

.

.

.

"Aominecchi terlalu keras pada Kagamicchi-ssu." Bibir si pirang mengerucut sebal. "Tadi aku kan juga mau ikutan hehe…" model cilik itu menatap Aomine jenaka.

"Jangan bercanda Kise, Kagami itu mainan ku! Jika kau ingin, cari mainan mu sendiri sana." Nada sinis terdengar dari Aomine.

"Ta-tapi kan gak ada yang seimut Kagamicchi-ssu~"

"Sudahlah Ryouta jangan manja!" rengekan Kise berhenti saat Akashi menasehati. Mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai memerintah sih. "Lagi pula lebih manis juga kau Ryouta. Kami lihat di majalah waktu kau pakai kostum kelinci warna putih." Akasi menyeringai, Akashi melirik Aomine singkat seolah memberi kode. "Yang dikatakan Akashi benar Kise kau jauh lebih manis. Mau mencoba main bersama kami?" seringaian Aomine mengembang.

Bocah dim itu sedang tiduran diatap sekolah, disebelah kanannya ada Akashi yang duduk bersila. Sementara disebelah kirinya ada Murasakibara yang asik makan cemilan, dan disampingnya ada Kise yang berwajah pucat dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

"U-uh ti-tidak-ssu…itu a-a-aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa-ssu."

Murasakibara memandang pintu atap yang dibanting Kise dengan kencang saat dia memutuskan untuk kabur. "Kalian terlalu berlebihan." Komentarnya singkat.

"Tidak ada yang namanya berlebihan dalam perangan Atsushi." Murasakibara hanya diam walau sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti apa hubungannya antara Kise dan peperangan.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang~" surai biru tua itu melepas sepatu sekenanya. Tidak memperdulikan bagaimana sepatunya yang terlempar kemana-mana.

"Uh…permisi." Gumaman malu-malu terdengar mengudara. Alas kaki luarnya dilepas dan ditata rapi kemudian menata milik si bocah biru tua. Tidak ada yang menyuruhnya. Dia melakukannya atas kehendaknya sendiri.

"Ah Daiki-kun sudah pulang ya."

Perempuan cantik berwajah ramah terlihat dibola mata Kagami. Dia Ibu dari Aomine Daiki. Kagami sedikit membungkukkan badannya memberi salam sesopan mungkin lewat tindakan.

"Daiki-kun bawa teman?" senyum manis dilemparkan membuat Kagami tersenyum kikuk. Dia belum pernah main kerumah Aomine sebelumnya.

"Hehe…iya Kaa-san. Dia juga akan menginap disini besok hari minggu kan, boleh yah~" iris sebiru lautan itu menatap sang Ibu penuh mohon. Tangan putih berjari lentik mengelus surai raven sang anak sambil tersenyum dan anggukkan iya.

"Yeah! Ayo Kagami ke kamar ku!" Tangan mungil Kagami ditarik kencang membuat lamunan Kagami tentang mamanya yang bahkan tidak pernah dia tau wajahnya seumur dia hidup terbuyarkan. Kagami menatap Ibu Aomine sekilas mencoba membuat Mama hayalan yang mungkin seperti Ibunya Aomine.

Tangan Kagami masih ditarik, mereka berlarian disepanjang lorong dengan kecepatan sedang. "Okaa-san mu baik ya." Kagami tersenyum sendu. Berharap dia punya Okaa-san yang akan menyambutnya saat pulang kerumah. Walau dia sudah beryukur sih ada Alex yang menemaninya, meski setiap Kagami membuka mata Alex sedang tidur dan saat Kagami tidur Alex pergi bekerja.

"Tentu." Jawaban super singkat nan culas membuat Kagami tanpa sengaja menggembungkan pipinya. "Aomine apa masih jauh?" rumah berdesain minimalis itu ternyata cukup luas, kaki mungil Kagami terasa capai diajak berputar-putar terus dari tadi oleh Aomine. "Aaomine?" tidak ada sahutan dari Aomine membuat Kagami tidak punya pilihan lain selain diam.

Tap

Mereka berhenti tepat didepan sebuah kamar. Terdapat garis kuning bertuliskan "Bahaya!" yang melintang dan cukup semerawut. Pintu kamar itu sendiri berwarna hitam legam sementara dinding rumah keluarga Aomine didominasi warna cream. Kagami sedikit bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Tanpa sadar Kagami mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Aomine. "Kau takut heh?" Kagami hanya menunduk mendengar cemoohan Aomine.

"Ayo masuk!" tangan Aomine memutar knop pintu didepannya, sementara Kagami yang mengawasi malah membelalakkan matanya dia takut ada hantu yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam situ.

"Huwahhhhh…"

"Hyaaaaahhhh….~"

"Pfft…hahahahaha…"

Kagami diam, dia menoleh kearah Aomine. "A-ada apa?" mata merah itu menatap binggung campur panik. "Kau bodoh ya… hahahahah… aku tadi hanya menggoda mu dengan berteriak, kenapa kau ikutan teriak juga hah? Pakai acara remat-remat lengan ku pula dasar cenggeng!" Kagami diam matanya berkaca-kaca, lamat-lamat bibir mungil itu berucap "Ma-maaf aku takut." Wajah mungil itu menatap kakinya yang dibalut kaus kaki putih.

Aomine hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, sambil masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kagami yang melihat Aomine masuk tidak punya pilihan lain selain ikut.

"Woah~" iris mata Kagami melebar melihat kamar Aomine yang berukuran beberapa kali lebih besar dari kamarnya. Bahkan lebih besar dari kamar milik anak sulung keluarga Midorima, siapa lagi jika bukan Shintarou. Kagami dapat melihat dinding-dinding kamar Aomine yang dihias dengan poster animasi mobil-mobilan. Bohlam lampu ditengah kamar pun berbentuk bola basket yang cukup unik bagi Kagami. Lebih keatas lagi Kagami dapat melihat langit-langit kamar Aomine yang menampilkan pemandangan luar angkasa.

Aomine hanya memandang Kagami rendah. Oh coba lihat seberapa kampungannya bocah macan itu saat melihat kelangit-langit kamar Aomine. Membuatnya menyeringai pelan. Aomine berputar-putar kursi belajarnya. Sementara tas sekolahnya entah dia lempar kemana.

"Saat malam dan lampu dimatikan, langit-langit kamar ku akan mengeluarkan cahaya seperti aurora."

"Eh? Benarkah? Itu pasti indah sekali."

"Tentu."

Bibir mungil itu digigit pelan, sebelum dibuka kembali "A-apa aku boleh melihatnya nanti malam?" suara malu-malu bernada permohonan itu dilontarkan Kagami pada Aomine. Tidak ada sahutan dari Aomine, hanya alis kanannya yang naik keatas seolah berkata 'Apa kau bilang'. "I-itu maksut ku tentu saja jika kau mengizinkan." Bibir itu kembali digigit pelan, wajah takut-takut yang selalu mampu membuat Aomine tersenyum pongah.

"Tentu jika kau menjadi anak baik dan menyelesaikan hukuman mu."

Aomine turun dari kursi belajarnya, kaki dimnya membawanya berjalan kearah lemari pakaian yang menempel pada dinding. Digesernya lemari pakaian tersebut dan menampilkan pemandangan baju-baju mahal nan berkelas milik Aomine Daiki.

Aomine mengacak baju-bajunya kasar. Nampaknya dia tengah mencari sesuatu yang penting yang Kagami tidak tau itu apa. Sembari menunggu Aomine yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya yang bagi Kagami abstrak, Kagami memilih menelusuri isi kamar Aomine.

Kagami dapat melihat ada ranjang berukuran king size ditenggah kamar yang berbentuk mobil-mobilan. Sebuah nakas lalu meja dan kursi belajar, pintu yang tersembunyi dan nampaknya kamar mandi lalu didepannya ada pintu yang kelihatannya adalah pintu lemari yang ditanam kedinding. Kagami tidak mengerti kenapa sekarang model sekali membuat lemari tertanam didinding. Agar tidak dibobol maling kah? Entah Kagami tidak faham nalarnya sampai disitu.

"Ah ketemu!" teriakan semangat dari Aomine mengalihkan perhatian Kagami kembali pada sosok bocah seumurannya tersebut. Kagami dapat melihat dia menenteng sebuah baju berwarna putih yang nampaknya gaun mini dengan renda-renda.

"Itu apa Aomine?"

"Ini gaun."

"O" bibir itu mengerucut walau dia tidak faham untuk apa gaun itu? Itu mirip seperti gaun untuk seorang putri.

Bocah didepannya melempar gaun itu pada Kagami, Kagami yang tidak siap terpaksa harus memunggut gaun yang sudah menyentuh lantai didepanya. Kagami binggung kenapa gaun ini dilempar padanya. "Pakai itu cepat!" perintah Aomine membuat Kagami shock setengah mati "Yang benar saja Aomine ! Aku tidak mau!" Kagami membentak walau tidak sekeras Aomine.

Plak

Kagami tejatuh dengan pipi bercap tangan, hasil dari tamparan maut Aomine. "Jangan membantah jalani hukuman mu dan kau akan ku perbolehkan melihat langit-langit kamar ku nanti malam."

Kagami diam pipinya terasa panas. Bibir itu bergetar menahan sakit dan pening dikepalanya "A-aku malu Aomine dan aku bukan perempuan." Kagami melirik Aomine takut-takut.

"Kau kira aku perduli hah? Lagi pula ini dirumah ku bukan disekolah takkan ada yang tau. Cepat pakai! Atau…."

"A-atau apa?" Kagami dapat melihat Aomine tersenyum mengerikan didepannya.

"Aku akan membuat mu memakai pakaian itu disekolah!"

"Jangan! Baiklah akan kupakai." Kagami bangkit dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Saat tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu Amine berseru "Aku berubah pikiran. Kita mandi dulu."

.

.

.

 **Maji D'Tenshi**

 **BROKEN**

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan huh? Cepat lepas celana dalammu!" Aomine berteriak tidak sabaran, ditangannya sudah tergenggam busa mandi. Kagami diam sambil menatap lantai kamar mandi "Aku…malu…" wajahnya memerah melihat Aomine tanpa malu telanjang didepannya mengajaknya mandi bersama. Kagami bahkan dapat melihat sesuatu yang dibuat untuk pipis milik Aomine sedang bergantung-gantung dengan sangat jelas.

"Apa yang kau malukan sih! Cepat lakukan perintah ku atau aku akan memukul mu!"

Kagami yang kaget langsung melepas celana dalamnya dan bergabung bersama Aomine dalam dinginnya guyuran shower.

.

.

.

Aomine dan Kagami sudah anteng didalam bath up. Busa yang mengelilingi mereka berwarna ungu lembut, dengan wangi bubble gum yang manis. Aomine duduk dibelakang sementara Kagami duduk didepannya. Melihat postur tubuh Kagami yang lebih mungil dari Aomine tentu Aomine dapat dengan mudah menopangkan dagunya dileher Kagami sementara Kagami asik bermain busa.

Kagami dirumah mandinya gak neko-neko seperti Aomine. Cukup pakai sabun dan dibasuh pakai shower gak ada tuh ritual yang namanya 'Gosokin punggung ku dong' atau 'Mari berendam bersama'. Mungkin itu bedanya orang kaya sama orang sederhana semacam Kagami.

"Kau suka?"

"Uh suka apa?" alis cabang itu menyeryit heran, tapi jemari mungilnya masih asik mainan sama busa. "Mandi dengan ku." Pertanyaan yang sangat tidak tau diri dilontarkan Aomine. Kagami sih tentu saja gak suka-suka banget mandi bareng sama orang yang doyan sekali membullynya. Dia tadi disuruh kok. Walau Kagami aku sih dia senang juga bisa mainan busa-busa dan gosokin punggung Aomine pakai sikat lantai tadi.

"Uh sedikit…"

"Bagian mana yang kau suka?"

Kagami diam agaknya dia pernah mendengar pertanyaan ini disuatu tempat. Cukup familiarlah ditelinga Kagami.

"Dibagian….mandi busa…"

Aomine menyeringai mendengar penuturan Kagami "Aku juga suka bagian itu." Tubuh yang lebih kecil itu dipeluk. Aomine mengabaikan Kagami yang bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Mungkin karena ada sesuatu yang agak keras terasa menyentuh belahan pantatnya.

.

.

.

Aomine dan Kagami duduk saling berhadapan didalam kamar. Mereka dibatasi oleh meja lipat pendek. Didepan mereka terdapat makanan dan minuman yang nampaknya menjadi santap malam mereka.

"Ne Taiga, ayo suapi aku!"

Kagami kikuk sendiri, dipanggil dengan nama Taiga oleh Aomine bukanlah pertanda baik. Tangan mulus itu mengambil garpu untuk kemudian digunakan mengambil udang dari piring. Dibawanya pelan-pelan garpu itu ke mulut Aomine. Kagami tidak ingin kena omel lagi. Aomine yang lagi PMS lebih seram dari babon manapun yang pernah Kagami lihat diTV.

Dengan tangan bergetar akhirnya garpu yang berisi ebi fry itu sampai dengan selamat dimulut Aomine. Membuat Kagami mendesah lega karenanya.

"Rasanya jauh lebih enak dari biasanya." Senyuman Aomine membuat Kagami ikut tersenyum juga. Ya bagaimana pun juga Aomine dulu adalah temannya. Dulu sekali sebelum masehi.

Tangan mungil itu menyentuh pipi Kagami dan mengelusnya pelan. Membuat Kagami tersentak dengan wajah horror dan mata melotot. Kagami takut tiba-tiba ditampar lagi, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menutup matanya erat-erat.

"Kau sudah cocok menjadi waifu ku Taiga."

Kagami membuka sebelah matanya, kemudian kedua matanya. Ditatapnya wajah Aomine dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa maksut mu Aomine? Waifu kan artinya istri aku bukan perempuan aku laki-laki Aomine." Kagami dapat melihat Aomine kembali menunjukkan wajah dinginnya.

"Lupakan, nanti jika kita sudah dewasa kau akan tau apa artinya. Sekarang suapi aku lagi."

Tanpa menjawab tangan mungil itu bergerak dengan cekatan. Sekarang digarpunya ada cumi-cumi goreng yang ditepungi. Kagami siap menyuapi Aomine kapan saja. Gaun berenda yang dipakainya memang cukup membatasi gerakannya, untunglah mereka duduk berhadapan sehingga Kagami hanya perlu maju mundur saja.

Cklang

Bibir Kagami terbuka lebar saat dia tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan garpunya.

"Maaf….a-aku…itu gaunnya…."

Grab

"Agh-"

Rambut merah-hitam itu dicengkram Aomine erat. Gaun putih bak putrinya terasa semakin mempersulit Kagami dalam bergerak dan bernafas.

"Kau! Berani sekali kau!"

"Ma-maaf…..hiks…sakit Aomine…"

"Huwah…." Tanpa ampun Aomine menyeret Kagami kearah kamar mandi. Membuka pintu lemari didepannya dan melempar Kagami masuk kedalam lemari tersebut.

"Hiks….Ao-mine…" Aomine dapat melihat wajah Kagami yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Pipinya merah dengan mata ketakutan. 'Oh coba lihat dia sangat lucu' Aomine menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"Diam disana dan renungkan apa yang telah kau perbuat!"

Brak

Aomine membanting pintu lemari itu dan menguncinya. Aomine dapat mendengar suara Kagami yang bergetar minta dikeluarkan dari dalam sana.

Dak dak dak

"Aomine maaf hiks…Ao-Aomine hiks….keluarkan aku hiks…maaf.."

Aomine menulikan pendengarannya. Dia memilih membereskan sisa makanan mereka dan pergi keluar kamar.

Kaki tan itu meninggalkan Kagami dan teriakkannya yang terasa memilukan dari dalam lemari.

.

.

.

 ** _Kagami Taiga PROV ON_**

"Aomine….Aomine…hiks…tolong keluarkan aku….hiks…" aku terus berteriak meminta dan memohon pada Aomine agar dia mengeluarkan ku dari lemari. Aku takut, disini gelap dan pengap.

Aku dapat merasakan jika udara disekitarku semakin menipis. Apa mungkin karena gaun yang kukenakan? Aku ingin melepasnya tapi aku takut. Aku takut Aomine akan kembali dan memukuli ku jika aku melepasnya.

Papa…

Alex...

Tolong aku. Aku takut. Tubuh ku gemetaran.

Mama…

Tolong Taiga mama….

Srak

"A-apa itu?" gumaman ku pelan. Aku takut aku sungguh. Aku dapat merasakan sesuatu ada didalam sini selain aku. Dengan ketakutan ku tolehkan kepala ku kesamping berharap jika itu bukan lah hantu dan sejenisnya.

Siapapun

Tolong aku…

 ** _Kagami Taiga PROV OFF_**

.

.

.

"Daiki-kun sudah selesai makannya?"

Aomine duduk diatas meja makan dengan nampan bekas makan mereka didepannya. "Sudah Kaa-san. Taiga sudah ngantuk soalnya. Padahal aku masih mau main dengannya." Bocah kecil itu mengambil garpu untuk kemudian ditusukkan pada nugget didepannya. Aomine masih lapar jadi dia mau menghabiskan makanannya.

"Oh jadi yang datang itu Taiga-kun ya."

Aomine menolehkan kepalanya pada sang Ayah "Iya Tou-san, dia yang sering aku ceritakan itu loh~" sang Ibu tersenyum melihat anaknya berbicara dengan binar bahagia. Bagaimana tidak setiap hari meja makan keluarga Aomine selalu disisi dengan pembicaraan mengenai Taiga. Teman kecil anak mereka yang selalu bermain bersama, tanpa tau permainan apa yang mereka mainkan sebenarnya tiap hari.

"Kau pasti senang sekali dia bisa menginap disini kan Daiki-kun." Jemari sang Ibu mengelus lembut surai sang anak.

"Begitulah hehe…"

"Bagaimana jika besok kau ajak dia sarapan bersama kita Daiki-kun."

Alis biru itu menyeryit, agaknya dia tidak terlalu suka dengan ide Ayahnya itu. Namun dengan cepat disembunyikannya ketidak sukaannya itu.

"Uh, ya tentu." Daiki tersenyum manis pada orang tuanya. Terlalu manis malahan. Hingga terasa pahit.

.

.

.

Cklek

Pintu lemari itu dibuka, memperlihatkan tubuh mungil dengan surai merah-hitam yang tertidur dengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Masih terlihat jejak air mata yang mengering diwajahnya.

"Hoi! Bangun!"

Tanpa perasaan Aomine menendang-nendang tubuh mungil itu dengan kakinya. Berharap tubuh kecil dibawahnya itu akan bangun.

"U-ugh"

Mata itu terbuka, menunjukkan biji mata yang bulat berwarna merah tua. Dalam dan membara namun juga hangat.

"A-aomine..maaf…" Kagami menatap Aomine penuh mohon. Dia tidak mau didalam lemari lagi. Dia takut.

"Jangan hukum aku lagi Aomine. Maafkan aku…" jejak air mata yang kering itu kembali basah. Pipi bulat itu kembali ditaburi oleh air mata. Kagami menangis lagi untuk yang kesekian kali.

Wajah dingin nan angkuh milik Aomine tidak tergoyahkan. Bahkan dengan wajah super melas milik Kagami. "Cepat mandi! Nanti kita sarapan bersama. Baju mu sudah aku siapkan dikamar mandi." Aomine nyelonong pergi tidak perduli tatapan heran bercampur lega dari Kagami.

.

.

.

 _ **Kagami Taifa PROV ON**_

"Selamat pagi."

Semua yang dimeja makan menoleh kearah ku, mulai dari Papa Aomine yang terlihat berkelas dengan jasnya, Mama Aomine dengan celemeknya hingga Aomine dengan kaus olahraganya.

"Selamat pagi juga Taiga-kun."

Aku tersenyum mendengar balasan sapaan ku dari Mama Aomine. Apa begini rasanya memiliki seorang Mama? Entahlah Alex selalu tertidur saat aku sarapan. Aku mengangguk sopan dan berjalan mendekat kemudian duduk diantara Mama Aomine dan Daiki, sementara didepan ku Papa Aomine. Tadi aku melihat dia tersenyum singkat sebelum kembali berbincang dengan putranya.

Aku membayangkan bagaimana jika aku ada diposisi Daiki saat ini. Mengobrol dengan Papa ku tentang banyak hal dan membicarakan tentang pengalaman ku disekolah pasti sangat menyenangkan. Hey apa semua Papa selalu begitu? Tersenyum atas apapun yang diceritakan jagoannya? Mengelus kepala mu pelan saat kau membanggakan tentang kehebatan mu? Jujur aku tidak tau itu, mungkin karena Papa ku selalu sibuk bekerja. Bahkan saat aku ulang tahun Papa ku hanya mengirimi ku kado dan kartu ucapan saja setiap tahun. Aku bahkan hampir lupa wajah Papa ku sendiri.

Yang ku ingat, Papa ku cukup tinggi mungkin setinggi Alex atau lebih tinggi sedikit. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dengan poni yang menutupi salah satu matanya mirip seperti Mamanya Aomine. Papa ku memililki tai lalat dibawah mata, dia cukup lembut dalam bertutur kata….err mungkin entahlah aku tidak ingat. Aku sudah 3 ah mungkin 4 tahun tidak bertemu dengannya. Kami juga jarang berbincang lewat telfon karena perbedaan jam antara Jepang dengan Amerika dan juga karena Papa ku sangat sibuk.

Puk

"Eh?"

Aku menoleh saat aku merasakan ada tangan yang menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Jangan hanya melamun Taiga-kun. Ayo makan."

Tes tes tes

"Tentu Baa-san."

Tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata. Apa karena aku begitu ingin keluarga yang seperti ini entahlah.

"Jangan menangis Taiga-kun. Kami takkan menyakiti mu."

"Uh maaf hehe…Itu soalnya makanannya enak." Aku mengelak tidak enak hati sambil menghapus air mata ku dengan punggung tangan.

Sret

Aku melihat Mama Aomine melepas salah satu jepit rambutnya sebelum dipakaikannya kepada ku. Sementara aku hanya memandangnya binggung.

"Rambut Taiga-kun sudah panjang kan. Tapi masih terlalu pendek untuk dipotong dan dirapikan jadi djepit saja ya agar tidak mengganggu."

Tangan mungil ku menyentuh jepit pemberian Mama Aomine pelan. Ya memang poni rambut ku sudah mulai panjang. Aku tersenyum padanya berharap aku dapat memiliki Mama sepertinya.

"Terima kasih. Aku… aku pasti akan menjaganya baik-baik." Mata ku kembali tergenang air mata dapat kulihat Beliau tersenyum singkat pada ku. Kami-sama aku ingin punya keluarga yang utuh walau aku sudah cukup bersyukur sih punya Alex dan Papa.

 _ **Kagami Taiga PROV OFF**_

.

.

.

 **Maji D'Tenshi**

 **BROKEN**

.

.

.

 _ **Aomine Daiki PROV ON**_

Aku menatap Kagami dari bangku ku dibelakang. Sekarang dia jadi lebih banyak tersenyum pada Midorima dan Kuroko. Aku tidak begitu suka sebenarnya tapi ya sudahlah toh mereka merupakan salah satu teman sekaligus mata-mata ku dalam mengontrol pergerakan Kagami.

Netra gelap ku memandang Kuroko yang asik meminum vanilla shakenya. Aku lebih suka memanggilnya 'Tetsu' sementara Akashi memanggilnya 'Tetsuya' kalau Murasakibara akan memanggilnya 'Kuro-chin' sedangkan Kise…

"Kurokochii~"

"Ada apa Kise-kun?"

Dapat ku lihat Kagami tertawa pelan saat melihat Kise yang jatuh dengan tidak elit saat akan memeluk Kuroko. Mungil-mungil begitu dia cukup pandai menghindar dari pelukan maut Kise walau tidak selalu.

Mata ku terus-terusan terfokus pada Kagami. Dia laki-laki dan aku sadar itu tapi entah mengapa bagi ku dia sangat cantik. Itu fakta dan tidak terbantahkan sampai sekarang. Dia mungkin tidak secantik Kise dan aku sadar itu tapi entah dari mananya dia selalu menarik perhatian ku dengan kesederhanaanya. Bahkan sejak awal kami bertemu.

Rambutnya sudah agak panjang, bahkan lebih panjang dari saat dia menginap dirumah ku. Jepit rambut berwarna biru dongker milik Kaa-san ku masih dipakainya. Bahkan selalu dipakainya ke sekolah untuk menjepit poninya. Dia terlihat lebih manis Murasakibara pun memujinya begitu.

Ku lirikkan mata ku kearah Akashi yang asik menggoda Furihata Kouki bersama Murasakibara. Aku sangat yakin Akashi akan menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh nanti seusai sekolah, dan jika aku beruntung mungkin aku akan diundang untuk melihatnya.

"Akashi kau bawa gunting tidak?"

Badanku aku tegakkan, dan kedua kaki ku kutaruh diatas meja. Sekarang jam kosong. Jangan tanya aku kemana para guru berada karena aku tidak tau dan tidak perduli. Toh aku cukup pintar, ya lebih pintar lah dari Kagami dan karena itulah aku sering mengoloknya. Hihi aku senang melihatnya menderita.

"Bawa, ini."

Ku tangkap gunting yang lempar Akashi pada ku. Sebuah gunting berganggang merah berukuran sedang yang sebelumnya merupakan 'luky item' Midorima tapi diberikan (diminta paksa) Akashi. Yang mana sekarang menjadi benda kesayangan Akashi.

Aku berdiri dan sedikit merenggangkan badan ku yang kaku. Mata ku menatap Kagami penuh minat. Ya menyiksa Kagami selalu menyenangkan. Dia bisa menjadi bocah yang paling penurut didunia, atau bocah yang paling susah diatur. Itulah tantangammya, Kagami memang tidak pernah mengecewakan.

Aku lupa sejak kapan keseharian ku yang dulu diisi dengan permainan basket yang menyenangkan dengannya berubah. Mungkin semenjak dia menang dari ku dan memiliki banyak teman hingga dia mulai melupakan ku. Ya benar mulai saat itulah aku bangkit, aku mengalahkannya dan mematahkan tangan kanannya kemudian aku mulai membullynya.

Tap

Aku berjalan dan berhenti disebelahnya.

Puk

Tangan ku menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Uh Aomine. Ada apa?"

Wajah polos dengan bibir peach itu terlihat dimata ku. Dia tampak benar-benar menyenagkan untuk dikerjai.

Aku hanya diam tak menyahut pertanyaanya. Tangan ku menyentuh pucuk kepalanya, dapat kurasakan tubuhnya tersentak. Oh dia pasti ketakutan, lihatlah wajahnya yang berubah itu mentap ku horror. Dia Nampak seperti anak anjing yang menatap majikannya benar-benar sangat lucu.

Ku elus surainya pelan sebelum akhirnya tangan ku sampai pada jepit pemberian Ibu ku. Aku benci melihatnya. Aku benci melihat Kagamiku memakai barang pemberian Ibuku. Apa lagi wajahnya saat itu benar-benar memuakkan. Kagami hanya untuk ku! Aku! Aku dan aku! Bukan untuk Okaa-san ku, Kuroko atau pun Midorima.

Dapat ku dengar ruangan yang semula ramai mulai menjadi sunyi senyap. Ku tampilkan seringai andalan ku pada Kagami. Dia mengkerut ketakutan. Rapuh dan butuh perlindungan. Baguslah jika kau sadar Kagami jika yang kau butuh dan kau takuti hanya Aku. Bukan yang lain.

"Agh-…sa-sakit Aomine…"

Aku tersenyum pongah medengar suaranya saat tangan ku menarik rambutnya.

"Rambut mu sudah panjang kan Kagami. Jadi bersyukurlah karena aku akan memotongnya untuk mu."

Ku lihat iris matanya membulat mendengar penuturan ku barusan. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha meronta dan mengelengkan kepalanya berharap cengkraman ku pada surainya akan lepas.

"Tidak Aomine, jangan!"

Aku semakin mempererat cengkraman ku lalu dengan gunting ditangan kanan ku segera kupotong surainya secara abstrak. Ya nanti lah biar dirapikan Midorima.

Crash

"A-aomine.."

Dengan membabi buta ku potong rambut Kagami sebisa ku entah itu bagus atau tidak. Yang ada dipikiran ku hanya aku harus memotong rambut itu dan menyingkirkannya dari benda bernama jepit itu. Menjijikkan benda kotor itu tidak boleh melekat pada Kagamiku kecuali itu pemberian dari ku.

"Hahahahahahahaha…"

Tawa ku membahana bersama dengan jatuhnya jepit rambut itu kelantai. Dapat kulihat rambut Kagami yang acak-acakan karena aku gunting. Aku tidak perduli asal benda laknat itu sudah lepas.

Kagami sudah berhenti meronta, mungkin dia sadar jika tidak ada gunanya lagi dia meronta. Toh aku jauh lebih kuat dari dia.

Ku ambil jepit rambut Kaa-san ku dari lantai. "Kau tidak pantas memakai yang seperti ini Kagami."

Ctak

Ku patahkan jepit rambut itu menjadi dua. Tidak terlalu susah karena jepit itu berbahan plastic keras dengan besi lunak dibawahnya sebagai pelapis.

Matanya merah nan menawan itu terbuka lebar, aku dapat melihat mata itu mulai tergenang air mata. Nah ayo menangislah Kagami ayo, menangislah untuk ku.

Brak

 _ **Aomine Daiki PROV OFF**_

.

.

.

Semua mata terbelalak melihat apa yang terjadi. Sebuah tubuh limbung setelah dipukul. Terjatuh dan terduduk dilantai sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau beraninya kau melakukan itu pada ku Aomine! Aku…aku… aku sudah berjanji pada Mama mu. aku berjanji akan menjaganya tapi….kau….aku membenci mu."

Bocah merah itu menerjang Aomine yang berusaha bangkit. Menendang kepalanya dan memukul punggung bocah raven itu hingga tersungkur.

"Kau jahat kau kejam. Aku takkan mengampuni mu!"

Kagami semakin menggila dan menendangi Aomine tanpa ampun. Murasakibara dan Akashi sudah mencoba untuk menghentikan Kagami tapi yang terjadi Akashi dipukul Kagami dengan kursi hingga pingsan sementara Murasakibara terdorong kebelakang hingga menindih Kise yang hendak menolong Aomine. Midorima dan Kuroko memilih tidak ikut campur begitu juga dengan para murid dikelas.

"Kaga-mi sudah cu-kup."

Kagami tidak memperdulikan rengekan Aomine. Bahkan Kagami tidak memperdulikan teriakkan memilukan Aomine. Yang ada dipikiran Kagami hanya satu dia sudah berjanji dan dia tidak bisa menepatinya.

Air mata Kagami terus menetes berama dengan teriakkan marahnya dan jeritan memilukan Aomine.

.

.

.

 _ **fin**_

.

.

.

"Jadi Kagami-kun…"

Ruangan itu sepi terlalu sepi malah. Sosok pria berumur 30an duduk didepan bocah berusarai merah dan beralis belah didepannya. Ruangan bernuansa abu-abu itu terasa sunyi. Bahkan suara jangkrik pun tidak dapat terdengar.

"…apa benar kau yang sudah memukuli Aomine-kun hingga dia….mati?"

Pria bernama Wakamatsu itu bertanya hati-hati. Yang dihadapinya adalah bocah SD yang bahkan belum mengenal apa itu mimpi basah. Dia tidak ingin jiwa bocah didepannya ini terguncang jiwanya.

Kagami diam tidak menjawab. Jangankan anggukkan verbal jawaban lisan pun dia tidak beri pada penyidik didepannya. Kagami lebih focus pada patahan jepit rambut berwarna biru dongker ditangan mungilnya dari pada pria didepannya.

Kagami menunduk menyembunyikan biji matanya yang berwarna merah. Membuat Wakamatsu mengurut dada sabar.

Tanpa disadari siapapun Kagami menyeringai memberi senyuman pada jepit rambut pemberian Mama Aomine.

.

.

.


End file.
